Flirtacious
by Lils1
Summary: James/Lily + Lunard, Quedvert, Patmol, Cornedrue. TRADUCTION de la fic de Heraclas!


Déni : tous les perso que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. La fic appartient à Heraclas et moi je ne fais que la traduire.

Mais tout d'abord quelques points à savoir :

-Tout est du point de vue de Lily

-Lily est en cinquième année et James en sixième.

-NDA=Note De L'auteur et NDLT=Note De La Traductrice.

Flirtacious

Chapitre 1 : 

Le 24 Septembre 1975 , 

Cher Journal , 

Ca fait maintenant 24 jours que je suis de retour à l'école  et je suis déjà submergée par des tonnes de devoirs. Maudit soit ces stupides B.U.S.E ! Ils ne sont quand même pas _si_ important , n'est-ce pas ? On apprend à peu près 5 nouveaux sorts à chaque cours ! Tout ce travail me dépasse. J'ai l'impression d'être retourné à l'école primaire quand j'essayait d'apprendre le français. Le seul mot dont je me souvienne aujourd'hui c'est 'merci', qui sert à vous remercier , et dont je me rappelle à peine comment le prononcer , sans parler de l'épeler . Comme tu peux le voir , ces leçons ne sont pas vraiment , err , restées avec toutes les années. Bref , place pour des choses plus importantes…Actuellement , il n'y a pas d'autres choses importantes. Ma vie est triste , ennuyeuse , et inanimée. J'ai besoins d'un petit-ami…et PAS James Potter. Ca m'est égal qu'il soit le plus mignon , le plus gentil , le plus charmant gars de Poudlard. Je ne vais pas craquer pour lui. Je me suis forcée à aimer d'autres personnes depuis décembre dernier , et je ne vais pas changer ça. Ugh…Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je saute une classe en potions ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je sois dans _sa_ classe ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je sois assise à côté de lui et que je craque complètement pour ces incroyables yeux bleus et ces dents blanches parfaites ? Pourquoi doit-il firter autant avec moi ? Pourquoi…Pourquoi doit-il flirter avec autant de filles ? Les mecs devraient être limités dans la quantité de filles qu'ils draguent. Ils devraient seulement être autorisés à flirter avec les filles qu'ils _aiment _comme ça ils ne font pas craquer , vraiment craquer, les autres filles , comme moi , sans même qu'ils ne sans rendent compte. Ugghhhh…

J'écrirais plus tard ,

Lily

Je fermai violemment mon journal et le jetai sur mon lit , me sentant pathétique , perdu et  accablée. Le grand , l'adorable , le  charmant , et gentil James Potter était tout simplement en train de me hanter , capturer mes sens et doubler ma raison. La simplicité pourtant âpre de son nom envoyait presque un froid au bas de mon échine à chaque fois qu'il était murmuré par d'autres filles gloussantes , apparemment sous son charme. Je me sentit stupide et agacée. J'avais travaillé depuis décembre dernier pour ne pas craquer pour lui , et parce que nous avons été appariés comme partenaires cette année en potions , je suis tombée pour lui plus vite que le grand crash du marché Américain des années 1930 qui entraîna la Crise Economique. (NDLT : en anglais c'est Great Depression  soit Grande Dépression mot à mot). Et moi je savais que si je ne surmontait pas James , et rapidement , j'allais moi-même devoir faire face à une grande dépression. Et croyez-moi , mes amis mentionnant toutes les deux minutes à quel point James et moi ferions un joli couple ne m'aidais pas vraiment. Je ne pouvais révéler cette flamme à personne. Intérieurement , je savais que si je le faisait ça se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre à travers l'école avant que ça n'atteigne James. Ca ne doit pas atteindre James. Je serai vraiment honteuse si je le laissait voir cette flamme. C'est quelque chose à laquelle je vais devoir faire face moi-même.

Je redressai mon corps maigre , pourtant mature , et tins ma tête haute. Personne n'allait trouvé. Les choses allaient restées comme elles l'ont toujours été heureuses et bizarres sans penser à James Potter , ou aussi heureuses et bizarres qu'elles pourraient l'être. Je jetai un coup d'œil au miroir. Mes cheveux roux flamboyants ondulaient le long de mon dos , et mes yeux verts brillaient , accentués avec un peu de mascara. Le maquillage. Que ferait une fille sans ça ? Je fourrai mon livre de potions sous mon bras en pensant à l'imminent cours où je serai assise à côté de mon crunsh , et je me dirigeai vers la sortie du dortoir pour la salle commune.

« Ignore-le , Lil'. Sois forte, » marmonnai-je en dévalant les escaliers.

« Ignorer qui Lily-Lil' ? » murmura quelqu'un dans mon oreille.

Je reconnu cette voix. Je la reconnaîtrais n'importe où. Reste calme , reste calme , répétai-je encore et encore dans ma tête. Je me retournai à contre-cœur , essayant d'évacuer l'allégresse que me provoquait la voix de James. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à ce visage grimaçant de petit garçon.

« Qui est ignorer par Lily ? » pressa-t-il une fois de plus , taquinant.

« Oh personne , Jamesey-James » marmonnai-je , rosissant légèrement et continuant à descendre les escalier , gloussant en même temps.

« Hey , où vas-tu ? Je t'ai attendu comme ça on pourrait aller au cours de potions ensemble , » m'appela-t-il alors que je commençais à sortir par le trou du portrait.

« Alors tu as plutôt intérêt à te dépêcher ! Nous n'avons pas envi d'être en retard , n'est-ce pas ? » lui criai-je par dessus mon épaule.

Il sortit du portrait en traînant les pieds , roulant ses yeux magnifiques , mais souriant joyeusement en même temps. Je savais très bien qu'il avait été près à aller en cours bien avant moi et que si nous étions en retard , ça pourrait très bien être ma faute , mais le taquiner était toujours très amusant. Attendez , de quoi est-ce que je parle ? Je ne peux pas encourager le taquinement, qui pourrait être traduis comme du flirt avec James. Duh Lily ! Réveille-toi ! Je commençais à accélérer vers la classe et James dû pratiquement courir pour me rattraper.

« Anxieuse , n'est-ce pas ? » souffla – t-il après le petit sprint qu'il avait piqué pour me rattraper.

« Pour quoi ? » demandai-je poliment. J'allais lui parler civilement. Il n'y a rien de mal à être gentil , d'accord ?

« Pour le cours, » haleta t-il sarcastiquement. « Et je pari que tu as fait tous les devoirs que le professeur Canning nous a  assignés , n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouai, » affirmai-je sincèrement.

« Lily , Lily. Ne te _rebelles_-tu donc jamais ? T'amuser ? Oublier ? » demanda t-il.

J'haussai les épaules , un sourire se dessinant lentement sur ma bouche. Il se moquait toujours de mon intégrité , mais c'était toujours pour plaisanter. James était lui-même assez intelligent c'était juste qu'il détestait les cours de potion…sans mentionner le fait que j'ai eu une meilleure note que lui l'année dernière. « Je sais , je sais , tu es juste une quatrième stupide intelligente , » soupira t-il , avant de se tourner et de me sourire. Il savait que je haïssait ce surnom et même que d'avoir été appelée comme ça toute l'année dernière ne m'avait pas aidé à l'aimer un tantinet de plus. Il n'allait pas recommencé avec ce surnom…pas cette année. « Premièrement , James , » répliquai-je vivement , mais en rigolant. « Je ne suis PLUS une quatrième année. Je suis maintenant une cinquième année très intellectuelle ! » ris-je. Il riait aussi , et je continuai. « Et deuxièmement , stupide intelligente n'ont aucun sens ! Ils se contredisent ! Tu _ne peux pas_ les mettre ensemble. Ils ne s'additionnent pas comme un grand nain ou-»

« Tu penses beaucoup trop, » coupa t-il , secouant sa tête. « Mais tu me fais réfléchir. J'aime ça. » Il me sourit et se tourna vers la porte du cachot , derrière laquelle nous nous tenions maintenant.

« Après vous ma chère, » plaisanta t-il , ouvrant la porte et la tenant pour moi.

Je murmurai un merci et marchai à ma place. Maintenant voyez-vous de quoi je parlais ? N'est-il pas _adorable _? J'ai essayé de ne pas flirter avec lui et regarder où ça m'a mener ! Il aime le fait que je le fasse réfléchir ! Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose…Je veux dire , il a dit qu'il aime ça…Quoi que ce soit.

Pendant le cours de potions , James et moi nous assîmes dans un coin au fond. Les meilleurs amis de James , Sirius Black , Remus Lupin , et Peter Pettigrow étaient dispersés dans la salle. Sirius et Marina , une Griffondor de sixième année , étaient trois ou quatre rangées devant nous , et Remus et Athena , une autre Griffondor de sixième année étaient à la rangée voisine. Peter était de l'autre côté de la pièce , appareillé avec un Serpentard qui ressemblait plus à un troll qu'à un humain. En fait , je n'avais jamais vraiment beaucoup parler à Peter. Il était plutôt calme et mystérieux , avec une étrange convoitise pour la puissance. Enfin , c'est la seule raison que je pouvais envisager pour expliquer pourquoi il voulait traîner avec James , Sirius et Remus. Peter semblait gentil , mais il ne concourait pas dans la même catégorie . Ils étaient forts , intelligents , drôles , et des fouteurs de troubles total ; Peter ne remplissait aucun de ces critères. De toutes façons , il était considéré comme un de leurs amis et on pouvait le voir suivre Sirius , James et Remus partout où ils allaient.

« Alors , qu'est-ce que Mme Canning nous à réserver aujourd'hui à ton avis ? » marmonna James , tirant une chaise à côté de la mienne. « Tu penses qu'elle fera encore des fautes d'orthographes à Poudlard maintenant qu'elle semble avoir compris que nous y sommes tous? »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher un rire , mais je l'étouffai rapidement alors que le cours commençait. Je devais l'admettre , le Professeur Canning n'était pas , euh , quels sont les mots exactes ? Je suppose que vous pouvez dire que ce n'était la personne la plus brillante que vous ayez vu. Elle était intelligente , incontestablement , quand il en venait aux potions. Demandez-lui combien de plumes il fallait dans une potion de vérité ou à combien s'élevaient le nombre d'yeux de salamandre qu'il fallait dans une potion d'amour et elle pouvait vous sortir le nombre exact immédiatement , mais quand il en venait au bon sens , disons juste qu'elle en manquait…complètement.

« Bonjour la classe ! » cria t-elle alors que les derniers traînards entraient dans la classe. « Regardez-moi ça , » soupira t-elle. « Le soleil est sortit ! »

James et moi nous regardâmes. Nous étions dans les cachots. Aucune partie de tout l'étage n'était relié à une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. La seule fenêtre de la pièce était reliée à sa salle de réserve d'ingrédients. Apparemment la lumière était restée allumée et elle avait confondu la lampe fluorescente pour un vrai soleil. James et moi secouâmes notre tête. « Idiote , » chuchotai-je.

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête énergique. Le reste du cours se passa sans trop d'interruptions. James et moi fîmes une potion qui soigne les brûlures de Dragons pendant que le groupe Serpentard  d'Avery , Rogue , Rosier , Wilkes et Lestrange causèrent des ravages en renversant leur potion sur le bureau du Professeur Canning. Si ça aurait été dans un autre cours , James et moi aurions pu trouver ça amusant mais comme c'étaient les Serpentard qui avait causés les dégâts et que le Professeur Canning renversait tout ce qui était possible d'être renversé , ça nous était complètement égal.

Lorsque la cloche sonna signalant la fin des cours , je nettoyai mes ustensiles et commençai à les ranger dans mon sac à dos. Comme toujours , Sirius , Remus et Peter se précipitèrent vers James et l'attendirent alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires.

« Salut Lily , » dit Remus , quand il remarqua que je rangeais moi aussi mes affaires. Je lui donnai un sourire amical , « Salut ». Remus avait été un très bon ami depuis l'année dernière quand j'avais aidé Sirius , James et Peter à concocter la potion Animagi parfaite pour qu'ils puissent tous l'accompagner quand il se transformait en loup-garou. Vous vous demandez sûrement avec quelle habileté j'ai appris le profond et sombre secret de Remus ? Disons juste que la curiosité est trop forte quand je vois des gens appuyer sur un nœud d'une racine d'un arbre extrêmement violent toutes les pleines lunes. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour suivre quelqu'un qui s'approche de ce Saule Cogneur , mais je dois admettre que je suis une merveilleuse interrogatrice. Et après avoir bombardé Remus de question sur l'évidence que je venais de découvrir , tout ce qu'il put faire fut d'admettre à contre-cœur son état de loups-garou. Ce fut aussi facile que de voler une sucette à un bébé.

Lorsque James , Sirius et Peter se dirigèrent vers la sortie , je fermai mon sac à dos. James fermait la marche du gang et je me suis rangée directement derrière lui. Heureusement , ou plutôt malheureusement , la classe semblait assez pressée d'aller dîner , et alors que les élèves poussaient pour passer la porte , j'étais pratiquement sur lui. Oh qu'est-ce qu'il sentait bon…Attendez , a quoi est-ce que je pense ?

« Désolée James , » murmurai-je après lui avoir donné 3 ou 4 coups de coude dans le dos.

James se retourna et me sourit. « Un petit peu collante , hein ? » demanda t-il.

« Ouai , juste un peu , » répondis-je sarcastiquement alors que Rogue et ses copains poussaient pour passer , me poussant contre James. « Hey. Regardes où tu vas , Rogue , » dis-je calmement , n'ayant pas l'habitude de défier l'autorité des gars des classes supérieures , même si ils étaient aussi crétin que Rogue , mais apparemment , il m'entendit.

« La ferme , stupide intelligente Sang de Bourbe , » cracha t-il , poussant encore plus fort. Finalement , nous nous décoinçâmes de la porte , mais James se retourna , et il n'avait pas l'air très content. Son visage était écarlate et il avait levé sa baguette.

« Comment tu l'as appelée ? » demanda James.

« Rien , » chantonna Rogue d'une voix menaçante.

« Répète-le , » poursuivit James.

« Très bien _Mr Potter _, je l'ai appelé une stupide intelligente- »

BANG !

L'extrémité de la baguette de James explosa et un jet d'étincelles passa juste au dessus de l'épaule gauche de Rogue.

« Tu aimes ça ? » s'emporta James indiquant la place au dessus de l'épaule de Rogue. « La prochaine fois que tu l'appelles stupide intelligente je ne te manquerai pas. » James rétrécit ses yeux , malveillant.

Rogue observa James avec un mélange de surprise et d'étonnement. On pouvait entendre Sirius et Remus ricaner derrière et Peter semblait horrifié. « Q-quoi ? » demanda Rogue , confus.

« Ne l'appelle pas stupide intelligente , connard. C'est _mon_ surnom et une saleté de Serpentard comme toi n'est pas autorisé à l'utiliser. » Les yeux de James brillaient alors qu'il me jetai un coup d'œil. Ils étaient remplis de colère et d'émotion , mais quand il me regarda ses yeux se radoucirent en quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à…Non , c'est impossible. Je le fixais juste moi aussi , le souffle coupé. Rogue regardait James , confus , et n'aillant aucune meilleure idée , fit signe à ses compères de le suivre pour la salle commune des Serpentards. Sirius et Remus hurlaient maintenant de rire .

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » tempêta James , détournant les yeux qu'il avait posés sur moi.

Sirius pouvait à peine parler entre ses éclats de rire. « Tu- haha- t'es fâché- haha- parcequ'-haha –il a utilisé stupide intelligente ! Et non pas- hahahaha- parcequ'il- haha- l'a appelée SANG DE BOURBE ! HAHAHA ! »

James pris alors conscience de la situation et commença lui aussi à rire. Je ricanai un peu , impuissante , ne sachant vraiment pas quoi lui dire.

« Er… Merci James , » dis-je.

« C'était rien , Lil' , » marmonna t-il tapotant mon dos comme si j'étais sa petite sœur. James , Sirius , Remus , Peter et moi retournâmes à la salle commune de Griffondor parlant de la réaction de James face aux Serpentards. James m'envoya plusieurs regards hésitants , que je ne su pas vraiment interpréter. Lorsque nous eûmes atteint la salle commune , je m'éloignai et me dirigeai vers mon dortoir , et là directement vers mon journal. Je n'arrivai pas vraiment à comprendre ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui.

Le 24 septembre 1975… un peu plus tard

Cher Journal , 

JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE CE QUI VIENT JUSTE D'ARRIVER ! D'accord… Je ne sais même pas par où commencer ! D'abord , James Potter m'attend comme ça il pourra _m_'escorter en classe ! Il a même dit qu'il AIMAIT la façon dont je le faisait réfléchir. ETRANGE. Je n'ai pas vraiment décidé si c'est une bonne chose ou pas , puisqu'il ne sort qu'avec les filles du genre bettes mais populaires. Peut-être qu'il cherche une fille avec un QI au dessus de la moyenne ? Oh mon dieu , je suis sans espoir ! J'espère que James penchera pour des filles plus intelligentes…Ouai , bien sûr ! Mais ce qui c'est passé après n'est pas très clair. James m'a soutenu contre les Serpentards. Il m'a défendu quand Rogue m'a appelé une stupide intelligent Sang de Bourbe. Ecoutes-moi , il m'a défendu parce que Rogue m'a appelé stupide intelligente. Ca m'a plutôt surpris…Il veut que personne utilise un nom spéciale qu'il _me_ donne. Je n'avais encore jamais vu de côté possessif de James. Et là il y a eu le moment où nos yeux se sont rencontrés. Son regard bleu intense transperçait mon cœur comme je n'en avait encore jamais vu. Il me regardait à travers des yeux nouveaux qu'il n'avait jamais encore utilisés. La profondeur à laquelle ses yeux pouvaient voir à travers mon âme était presque effrayant , me laissant à bout de souffle. C'était presque comme si il y avait quelque chose dedans. Une étincelle dans ses yeux…Oh c'est ridicule. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Que peut-être James m'aime ? LILY ! Il fait ça avec toutes les filles ! Tu l'as déjà vu ! Il flirt SANS ARRET. Tu ne veux pas d'un petit-ami qui est tout le temps en train de flirter avec les autres filles , n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que non ! Ok , je l'ai surmonté. Ugh…Pas du tout.

Lily

NDLT : Enfin finit de traduire. C'était plus dure que je le pensait. Bon , bah si vous avez lu mon autre traduc vous savez que mon Beta Reader c'est toujours ma sœur (PS : Je voulais finir de traduire le premier chapitre de cette histoire avant de mettre un nouveau chapitre dans Painful Memories mais ça viens bientôt). Bon , vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : reviewer pour me donner votre avis !!!!!!!

@ + , Lils


End file.
